


Twin-Who-Lived?

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude YolandaFF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional





	Twin-Who-Lived?

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda
> 
> FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional

James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Charlus Potter could all easily be seen by all of these attending. Beside them, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was watching with a twinkle in his eyes.

Several voices were heard asking questions. Finally, James pointed to one of the reporters. "Mr. Potter! Where will you family be living now that your cottage was destroyed in the attack?"

James replied, "Well, we have a family manse. We considered it too impersonal originally but with little Charlus needing to be trained, it provides enough room."

"Why does he need to be trained?"

Lily, who had been fussing over Charlus, said, "According the Albus – and I want to thank him for allowing us to have this press conference here – Voldemort isn't totally gone. As his defeater, my son will play an important role in the future. So, of course, he …."

No one protested the fact that Lily Potter had stopped asking questions. In the center of the room, a blue light appeared before all of them. Out of that light, a figure appeared.

The man who had appeared looked around. Many wizards and witches had heard of this legend. Many murmurs were heard, "Lone Traveler!"

The figure finally said, "Um. Hello."

Albus Dumbledore had stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Lone Traveler! How may we assist you?" He too had learned of this legend as a small child.

The man bore an unbelievable likeness to James Potter, so one of the reporters just had to ask, "Have you come to help train the Boy-Who-Lived, Charlus Potter?"

The man visibly started at that. "Charlus? Who's Charlus?"

The reporter said, "The boy who reflected the killing curse of You-Know-Who! The one who defeated him!"

The man shrugged. "That's odd. In my world, I was the Boy-Who-Lived – as much as I hated that title."

James, who also saw the likeness, asked, "What is your name?"

The figure turned and said, "Harry Potter."

Albus, who was watching this chain of events and trying to see how this could work to his advantage, paled horribly.

Lily was confused. "Harry? But Albus said it was Charlus who reflected the curse. And Harry's magic seems to have disappeared in the backlash."

Harry was curious. "Where is he?"

James said, "Well, he's back at the Manor. After all, this is about Charlus."

Harry was getting annoyed. "Who's looking after him?"

James and Lily shrugged. "Our house elf Dobby," Lily said.

Harry called out. "Dobby!"

Suddenly, a house elf appeared in front of everyone. "Master called?" Suddenly he looked and saw James sitting further away and looked back at the man in front of him. "Who is you? Why is you master?"

Harry kneeled in front of the house elf. "My name is Harry Potter. I am an alternate of your Harry. Can you bring Harry here?"

Dobby, who was becoming excited, nodded and then popped away. Within a few seconds he popped back in with a toddler.

"Here is young master," Dobby said.

Harry calmly conjured a table and asked Dobby to place baby Harry on top of it. "I'm doing a diagnostic," he said to the curious onlookers.

Harry, who had seen and experienced much magic by means of this many travels, became extremely annoyed with what he found. "Why are there blocks on Harry?" he asked the two Potters, who had been watching.

Lily asked, "Blocks? But Albus said he was likely just above the level of a squib now. Why would we …." Harry noticed the tell-tale signs of memory modifications. Lily and James both looked glassy-eyed and confused.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Dumbledore surreptitiously moving his wand into position. Using his almost preternatural reflexes, he shot a disarming spell at the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore was knocked back, unconscious as his wand sailed right the Harry's hand.

He turned and said, "Is Amelia Bones an Auror?"

James and Lily were very confused, trying to overcome the spells that Dumbledore had placed on them. They didn't know that, they only knew that their minds were sluggish. James said, "She's a Senior Auror."

Harry turned. He was tempted to send the reporters away, but suddenly his hereditary pranking tendencies moved to the foreground. "Can one of you call for Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody?"

Minerva McGonagall, who had been in the audience, hurriedly moved to floo the DMLE.

Harry then said, "Well, in the interest of full disclosure, I'm going to first remove the bindings on my counterpart." He waved his own version of the Elder wand and performed the counter-charm. Little Harry giggled and glowed for a brief moment.

"I'm also going to remove another curse. Dobby, make sure no one attacks little Harry. Some people might get upset when they see this." Dobby resolutely moved so that he could see everyone.

Harry sent a Finite at the young boy and out of the scar on his forehead a black cloud formed. It briefly took the shape of Voldemort … and then blew away as if carried by a gust of wind. The brief amount of pain caused Harry to cry.

That cry overcame some of compulsions that Dumbledore had placed on Lily and she rushed over to make sure her eldest was alright.

Harry, seeing her expression, let Lily check the young boy over. He healed the scar with an episky spell. As it was fairly fresh, he hoped that it would disappear more easily than his own had.

While Lily was distracted, Harry hit her with another diagnostic charm. The fact she suddenly lit up caused her to look up and see her son's alternate with an angry expression. "What?"

"You have some spells on you. Would you like me to get rid of them?"

Lily was a strong-willed woman. The idea that she was the victim of some spell angered her and she nodded in agreement. Harry waved the Elder wand and chanted a few counter-hexes and then sent a verbal Finite at the woman in front of him.

James, who had moved to see what was happening, was just in time to hold up his wife who had momentarily stumbled.

"By the way," he cast another revealing spell at James and then another spell at Albus, "as anyone who understands magical signatures can see, the spells I am removing were all cast by Albus Dumbledore."

The reporters had been watching all of this in relative silence, taking furious notes. Poppy Pomfrey, who had also been in the audience, had moved in to watch what happened. She confirmed the visitor's statement. "He's right."

James turned to the image of his son all grown and growled, "Take them off of me too!"

Harry nodded. He performed a similar set of wand movements and Finite on James. Lily, who had just experience this herself, was ready to support her husband.

Harry moved to check the other Potter son. He said out loud, "A mild loyalty charm. If he had grown up with that – well he would never have been able to fight it by the time he reached Hogwarts age."

Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody, who had just rushed in following the Deputy Headmistress, stopped Harry before he could take the charm off. They asked him to perform the revealing spell again. They performed their own spells and verification that Albus Dumbledore had cast a charm on a boy who was just over a year old. After taking the evidence, Amelia allowed Harry to remove the charm.

James Potter, who had recovered by then, said with a cold voice, "Madam Bones! As Head of the House of Potter, I am asking that Albus Dumbledore be charged with magical duress toward myself and my family. I, my wife, and Poppy Pomfrey can all provide eye-witness testimony."

Amelia and Alastor moved to shackle the Headmaster – and then they revived him. He sat up and realized he couldn't fully move his hands.

"What is this? I am the Hogwarts Headmaster and in line to take the Chief Warlock post! I demand to be freed!"

Amelia Bones, who had never really trusted the old man, despite her brother urging her to do so, replied, "You are under arrest for Magical Duress against innocent Witches and Wizards, including two underage." She turned. "Professor McGonagall, you will have to at least temporarily take charge until this is resolved."

Professor McGonagall, who was both outraged and saddened by what she had been observing, nodded at the Senior Auror. She quickly called a halt to the press conference and forced all non-Hogwarts audience members to quickly leave.

James and Lily were now each holding and cuddling one of the boys each. Harry said, "I recommend we have a little privacy.

McGonagall allowed the Potters to use the small chamber that Harry remembered he had first encountered after his name had come from the Goblet.

James and Lily were both very thankful. Lily said, "If Albus had succeeded, my Harry would have grown up neglected … or worse! … and Charlus would have grown up with spoiled and under his control."

James echoed his wife's statements. Dobby hugged the visiting Harry around the legs for freeing his family from the spells.

Harry nodded. "You're welcome." His voice took on a wistful tone. "I wish I had grown up with parents and a twin. I missed much with you having been lost in my own world and not having a twin – that I know of, anyway." His eyes came into focus. "Just make sure they aren't spoiled and that they grow up as true brothers." He conjured a bit of parchment.

"Copy this as soon as you can." Harry wrote out the horcruxes and locations from his own world. He explained to James as he did it. "I don't know if they will be the same. You'll have to get the help of Sirius to get a couple of them … or Arcturus Black through Sirius if he's still the Head of the Family as he was until 1991 in my own world."

Lily gasped and James paled. Harry asked, "What?"

James said in a strangled whisper, "Albus forced us to start distancing ourselves from Padfoot and Moony." He went on as though talking to himself, "How can I make this up to two men who have been my brothers after betraying them?"

Harry said, "Well, I'm sure the headlines will more than prove you weren't acting as yourselves." He smirked, "Why do you think I did all that without sending the reporters out? As far as they saw – everything Dumbledore tried to sweep under the rug will be front page news tomorrow. Even the thing I released from Harry's scar will be blamed on Dumbledore. It will buy you enough time to make sure that Harry and Charles won't have to deal with it when they grow up. They can be regular kids, without the dark idiot hanging over their head."

James suddenly rushed to embrace the visiting Harry. Lily rushed to do the same.

Harry reveled in the feeling. He, of course, was just as old or older than his dimensional parents, but he had rarely ever got a chance to interact positively with any version of them and he relished it when it did happen.

Harry felt the call as the two let go of him. "Take care of those two." He turned to the house elf who was watching all of this taking place. "And, Dobby, if you ever see anyone trying to control them again, tell Amelia Bones or Alastor Moody. Or Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. Okay?"

Dobby nodded vigorously.

Harry turned and moved off in his traditional show of light and music. The music soothed the spirits of those watching it.

**Author's Note:**

> To the reviewer who complains my tales are mere wish fulfillment and lack depth or character development or … whatever, I say: I'm having fun and most that read my stories know that I don't get into deep conflicts and tragedy and angst much. You don't have to read them.


End file.
